


— one of those days.

by ventislyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dating, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Naegi Makoto, Sharing a Bed, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventislyre/pseuds/ventislyre
Summary: Makoto isn't feeling too well and Nagito stays with him after Nagito comes home.[Short Vent/Comfort Drabble]
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	— one of those days.

“I’m home,” Nagito called out as he shut the apartment door behind him.

Usually he would be greeted with his short, brown-haired lover calling back with a 'welcome home!' or a tight hug, but today seemed different. Today, there was just silence.

Oh well, he thought, he may have just fallen asleep while watching television or something. He smiled at the thought. 

As Nagito walked into the main room, he soon realised that his boyfriend, in fact, was not on the couch, and the TV was off. The white haired boy ran a hand through his hair. His eyes inspected the area - everything looked the same as when he left the house twelve hours ago. This seemed to deeply worry him, but convinced himself that he was still asleep (as if he'd still be asleep at 6pm).

Quietly, he made his way to his and his lover's shared bedroom and opened the door.

Noticing the bump under the duvet and tuft of brown hair sticking out, Nagito sighed in relief. He walked to their bed and sat down. The boy tugged at the small part of hair playfully.

"You awake, baby?"

The question was answered with what seemed to be a nod.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Silence. A small frown appeared on the white haired boy's face.

"You feeling okay?"

"It's just another one of those days, don't worry," a small voice whispered (with many pauses and deep breaths).

"Makoto, it's something I should worry about. These can be really terrible. Do you need something to drink?"

Said boy shook his head. Nagito took off his jacket - throwing it somewhere to the side - hot under the bed covers and lay beside his lover. Because he wasn't sure if he actually wanted any physical contact or not, he didn't do anything. Just lay down beside him, hoping just his presence was comforting enough.

Not too long after, Makoto slid his hand into Nagito's colder, larger one. The latter happily held it without a word.

"Thank you," the brown haired boy mumbled.

"Of course, anything for you. I'm right by your side, okay? Don't forget that."

Makoto hummed, then turned towards his fiance, eyes tired and slightly red. The taller boy decided to add one more thing to his last saying.

"I love you, Baby, no matter what."

"I love you too, Marshmallow. You know that."

A small grin appeared on ‘Marshmallow's’ face. His shorter lover didn't often use pet names, and the one he picked right now was one of his favourites. Seemed like his smile was contagious, as Makoto found himself with a small smile spread across his face too.

"Makoto~"

"Hm?"

"I love you more!"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not much content! School and cosplay takes up most my time. I have near finished drafts though!


End file.
